High School KameHameHa!
by duckhearder
Summary: Vegeta and Nappa escape from Frieza and go from planet to planet training and hiding. They land on Earth and Vegeta tries to fit in by going to public school. Read to find out what happens. Hilarity is promised. On indefinite hiatus, although you can still read if you like ;)
1. Chapter 1

Twelfth Grade Kamehameha's

Chapter One

"Ugh," Vegeta mumbled to himself scratching his head full of black Saiyan hair. "Another year of torture." He grumbled as he fell of the bed not fully awake.

"Ah!" The prince let out a muffled scream. He bolted up fully awake, waking over to his closet, nearly tripping over his, one of many, dirty clothes piles. His hands opened the closet door to find one outfit that he had sworn to himself that he would never, in a thousand years, wear that woman clothes. But he knew that the rest of his clothes were filthy and he would not be thought of as grungy. Angrily he trudged into the bathroom pink shirt in hand.

"I swear! Nappa has no sense of what people wear on this planet!" Vegeta thought to himself, pulling off his Saiyan sleepwear and replacing it with a pink shirt, that had the words "Bad Man" ironed on the back, jeans, and pair of white sneakers. He slammed the bathroom door shut, and stomped down the tan hallway, displeased with his shirt. The sight he appeared at made him want to either freak out or jump for joy.

"Breakfast!"The bald Saiyan named Nappa yelled out as Vegeta entered the kitchen. Before him lay a breakfast fit for a Saiyan king. There were five 10 egg omelets, five big glasses of chocolate milk, three big oranges, and a donut.

Vegeta plopped down in a modern red chair, with glass legs. Before Nappa could say "Hi" the prince dug into the "breakfast", eating as fast as he could. He had woken up late that horrid Monday morning. This Saiyan was not a morning person, Nappa on the other hand loved the morning.

Vegeta had to get to the bus stop right now if he wanted to make it to school with out flying and making the six O' clock news, he would have to take the bus. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, giving Nappa a dismissing wave and a half-hearted "goodbye" as he exited the capsule house.

Vegeta saw the that street was empty so he flew down the street instead of the time consuming walk. He was the first to arrive at the bus stop, smirking as the bus rolled to a stop. A big group of kids pushed past him rushing to get on the yellow transport vehicle. His smirk turned into a frown as he was the last one to get on. Turning to the driver he let out a irritated "I'm new here, and I shall ride this horrid transportation vehicle.".

Vegeta turned on his heel and went to seat eight. He stared out the window as a boy sat next to him with black palm tree-ish hair, and wearing a orange t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy stared at him with a gleefully confused look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta demanded the strange teen running his patience. That's when Vegeta realized he was obviously not human, and was definitely Saiyan. His hair stood on end, the power that immersed from him was Saiyan, but he had no tail. He also looked to boyish to be a human teen.

"Your a Saiyan!" Vegeta blurted out, at the now more confused teen.

"Well my big bro always rambles on about something called that. Maybe, I don't really know. Is it something you can eat? Oh, by the way, my name is Goku." Goku laughed as Vegeta fumed at the thought that Saiyans were mere food. Obviously Goku had hit his head when he was young. Vegeta grumbled and dismissed Goku's nonsense. Turning to see capsule houses pass by as the bus rode to school. Goku kept on talking and Vegeta would occasionally let out a "mhm" or "hmm". The rest of the ride went by in a blur.

Orange Star High School was a pretty big school with a forth of West City's teens in it. Vegeta slowly walked up to the school, groups of people rushing by, the football captain nearly getting knocked over when he ran into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" The captain of the football team rushed by, his coat reading Yamcha on the back. Yamcha put his arm around a girl with light blue hair, who pushed him away smiling falsely and returning to her conversation with the black haired girl beside her.

Vegeta already knew he was going to hate this "school" thing. He stomped to the office holding a note by Nappa and a fake transfer form. The secretary was plump and wore a scowl on her face, Vegeta returned the scowl making her shiver in her chair. He handed the papers to her, and her hand shrunk back as soon as she took the papers as if he had a disease.

"Well here's your schedule, Chichi will show you around." Her chunky finger pointed to the girl with black hair from earlier. She had her hair up in a bun with a strand down on each side of her face. She was wearing a green shirt and a pair of black pants. Chichi's face drained of life as she saw Vegeta's scowl, and then she looked at his pink shirt.

"Right this, pfff, way." She had to contain her laughter until she was out of earshot of the office, and as soon as she was, she said.

"What are you wearing?" She laughed out. Walking down the white main hallway pointing to the gym and cafeteria.

"It was the only thing I had that was clean okay!" Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest revealing two muscled arms. Chichi stared at his figure for a moment more before reaching his locker, and regained her composure.

"This is your locker, mines at the end of the hall if you need me. Homeroom is over there." She pointed towards a wooden door near the other end of the hall. Vegeta threw his backpack into the locker and walked towards the class. As he opened the door and handed his note to the teacher, who was around twenty, and was Brazilian, she stared at him with disbelief that she did not have his full attention. The other boys in the room just stared at her goo goo eyed. Since he didn't care for her Ms. Kingly made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself.

"My name is Vegeta," He groaned at the thought of the humans mocking him. "and I'm new here." His black eyes darted to a seat next to Chichi, she was the only person that he knew so far at this school. She didn't even look up when he sat down beside her, intensely trying to make sure all of her summer homework was perfect. He just stared down at his desk, thinking about other things that could help him train.

The class went by in a blur of people whispering about him or studying. As soon as the bell rang Vegeta stood and left, brushing by the most popular girl in their school Tora Meshi.

"Hey! Watch out you b-" She stopped when she saw it was Vegeta and not some one else. Her blue eyes looked from his head to his toes checking out his muscles. That's when she decided that he would be hers. He didn't think the same, he didn't want anything to do with the humans.

Today was the first day of Earth's school system for Vegeta, what will he find as time passes? Love? Friends? New Enemies?

**Tell me what you think, review, come on you know you love to review this story. Comments? Recommendations? Constructive criticism?**


	2. Chapter 2

Twelfth Grade Kamehameha's

Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all the people who read the story and added it to favorites and reviewed! Love you guys!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation do. If I did I would be extremely happy. And rich.**

Bulma groggily looked to her capsule corp. calendar, pumping her fist into the air as she read the event scheduled for today.

"Woohoo! I'm going to Chichi's!" She jumped off of her bed and ran to her closet picking out the best pajamas she could find, and threw them into her pink duffel bag. When she went to grab her cell off of the charger she had 28 messages from Yamcha. "Ugh. Can't he take a hint! We are done!" She didn't even bother to look at them and she erased them and put the pink phone in her bag. Crawling over the bed, she grabbed her makeup, brush, and special blue hair shampoo/conditioner putting them in the bag.

Running to the closet she pulled out a pink tank top and a green V-neck t-shirt with the Capsule corp. logo on the front of the shirt. She strode to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, her bra, and a pair of socks.

"Bulma the bathrooms heated up!" Bunny Briefs yelled up the stairs at her teenage daughter. Bulma walked towards the upstairs bathroom. Pulling open the door she turned the shower up and stripped down. She stepped into the hot water, cringing when it touched her soft skin.

/

"Nappa I'm going to school." Vegeta walked out the door giving a wave to the Saiyan, and sliding the glass door to the left. He was speed waking towards the bus stop when Nappa came rushing towards him pushing a bagged lunch towards him.

"What's this?" Vegeta eyed the brown paper bag questioningly. The other teens around him pointed at the size of the old Saiyan warrior.

"Your lunch, Prince Vegeta." Whispers emerged around him.

"He's a prince?"

"Where from?"

"Did Daddy's little prince forget his wunchy-wunch?" Yamcha sounded like he was talking to an infant. Vegeta was obviously not pleased.

"Let me get something strait. One I am not his son. Two my parents are dead. And three if you ever talk to me in that tone again I will personally see to it that you cease to exist." Vegeta was staring up at Yamcha, everyone around them were trembling, Yamcha looked down and simply said, "Meet me after school, in the gym, we settle it there." Vegeta nodded and released his grip on Yamcha's team jacket. Yamcha walked over to his posse and started to brag, "This guy's gonna be wishing he never messed with..." He took a pause for effect. "The Desert Bandit!" His friends yelled for a few seconds before Bulma's car started down the road.

/

"Hey Chichi." Bulma turned to Chichi, who sat beside her texting Goku. She got her attention long enough for her head to move up, but it quickly snapped back to her cell phone.

"Hm?" Chichi was still watching her fingers on the smart phone. The capsule houses rolled by on each side of the car, and Bulma pulled to a stop behind the bus stop.

"We are going to pick up that new kid, Vegeta. I think that's his name. Right?" Chichi looked up wide eyed now fully attentive.

"Are you crazy?" She put one hand on Bulma's shoulder and looked sympathetic.

"Look," She drew out the word "look". Bulma knew this tone of voice, very well actually. It was when Chichi was going to explain how she thought things were and if you said it any other way. Well it wouldn't be pretty.

"Vegeta is probably a nice guy, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP down. But until that guy starts to come out I don't want you to get involved with him." She carelessly pulled a strand of her hair back into her bun.

"Don't worry I'm an excellent judge of character." Bulma smiled and pulled up to the bus stop rolling down the window to see Vegeta standing adrift from the others.

"Hey Chichi can you move to the back." Chichi nodded and knew Bulma would want to mingle with the stranger.

"Hey Vegeta want a lift?" Vegeta turned at the sound of his name with a confused look on his face. _What does this Earthling want? _He casually walked over, hands crossed over his chest, his lunch hanging down from his left hand.

"A lift? You mean a ride to school?" He pondered the thought of not riding the yellow beast, and not having to sit with that clown Kakarot.

"Yeah silly, come on hop in." Bulma opened the door on the passenger's side, motioning for him to sit down. He hesitated still thinking, but pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and sat down. Yamcha looked over watching the whole event going down, he was still madly in love with Bulma.

Bulma still loved him too, deep down, but they were in one of those break-up-get-back-together sort of relationship. They were in a break-up stage right now. The car eased away from the bus stop turning left unexpectedly.

Vegeta leaned into Bulma at the unexpected turn, he leaned onto her breast. His eyes widened when he landed on her, he quickly pulled his head up and away from her as soon as he realized what was going on. They both looked out the windows a deep shade of red covering their faces. Chichi couldn't help but think what if they would be a couple. After a few more moments of award silence Chichi spoke up.

"So, Vegeta, where did you come from? You know before you moved here." She leaned back crossing her arms behind her head.

"Far away from here." She knew he wouldn't want to tell more than that so she was quiet, until Bulma honked the horn turning the attention to her.

"Move it GRANDMA!" She pressed the horn repeatedly yelling at the driver in front of her. Sighing she restarted the conversation, "Well Slow Poke Rodriguez is in front of us so we are going to have to wait a little longer to get to school. Good news is I get more time to get to know you." She made quick eye contact with Vegeta, but turned back to the road focused.

"So why did you come with us, Vegeta, and not ride the bus? You don't seem that sociable." Bulma asked looking into his brown eyes.

"It's simple woman." Bulma was taken aback by what he called her. Her blue eyes flashed with confusion, then rage, and then she just suppressed her anger to listen to what he had to say.

"There are only two people in this puny car," He turned towards her as if to make a point.

"And there are a lot of people on that retched school bus. A lot of people I don't like. Especially that clown Kakar- I mean Goku."

"Hey Goku is not a clown!" Chichi snapped at Vegeta. His eyes stared into hers like daggers, she got the message.

"Oh come on. Don't hate each other," Bulma leaned towards Vegeta's ear and started whispering into his left ear.

"Plus Chichi likes Goku." Chichi started to disagree with that statement, and Vegeta smirked. He knew he could use this information for his own entertainment.

"I do not like him. Well I like him as a friend but, nothing more." Bulma laughed as she said that.

"Oh, sure. Remember that junior high school dance when he asked you to slow dance with him. I thought you were gonna have a heart attack." She laughed as Chichi fumed in the back, her face beet red.

"Speaking of school, we're here." Bulma unbuckled herself. Vegeta and Chichi did the same, exiting the small capsule car. He must have accidentally brushed up to the capsule button because as soon as he got out of the car it snapped back into a capsule. A cloud of smoke surrounded the car. Bulma was still sitting inside the car when it turned back into the little pill like capsule.

"Bulma can I borrow your science notes we have a quiz today. And I have never understood science." Chichi turned around and screamed when she saw what had happened to Bulma's car.

"What did you do?" Chichi yelled at Vegeta who just shrugged he didn't know about how capsules were constructed, and he didn't seem to care.

"I don't know can't we just open the capsule and she'll be fine." He reached down and was about to click the capsule button when Chichi screamed at him.

"If you click that button she'll die, there was another case like this where someone was stuck in a capsule plane and then they were all over the plane, an arm on the steering wheel, a head in the engine. If you catch my drift. So if you click that button knowing that you could kill her you would be a murderer." The thought of all that carnage and getting rid of the dumb broad pleased Vegeta, but it could give away his cover.

"Ok. So how do we get her out?" He asked holding the capsule in front of him for extra emphasis.

"Well her dad did invent the capsules so he could probably help." Chichi rummaged around in her bag.

"Bulma always trusts me to hold her capsules." She pulled one out with a blue stripe on it and clicked the button on top twice, threw it where the car used to be, and waved the smoke out of her face when it popped up into a car.

"You're sitting in the back this time. Just so there are no more incidents." She walked over to the car and opened the door, strapping herself in.

The ride was silent until they got to capsule corp. Chichi pulled up into the paved driveway.

"Were here. Let's hope that Dr. Briefs can get her out." Vegeta needed to get to that fight and he wasn't going to miss it because of some girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Bulma's stuck in this capsule?" Dr. Briefs' mustache wiggled while he talked. He turned around not waiting for an answer.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Chichi asked, Dr. Briefs cat staring at her while she talked; that cat had always freaked her out. She shot a glare at Vegeta who was looking around the big house.

"You two can go if you want the particle separator regeneration device will be done by tonight." Vegeta turned as soon as he was done talking.

"You are not leaving." Chichi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He stared, level with her, she didn't even flinch.

"You can't drive."

"I'll walk."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," There was a pause before she replied smirking. "You don't know the way back to school." He knew he could fly and he would've too but he didn't think he wanted to move from this planet just yet. It was the closest thing to Planet Vegeta he had. The thought of his planet brought a depression that would make any normal person cry, but as we all know Vegeta isn't normal.

"Fine but I am not missing that fight." Chichi's head snapped back to him, she didn't want anyone to fight anyone else.

"What fight?" He grumbled and then said.

"With that coward, Yamcha." Her face went white when he said this. Yamcha was the toughest guy in school. (They don't know of Goku's strength or Vegeta's for that matter)

"He'll kill you, like literally kill you!" He just scoffed, and was smirking so naturally Chichi thought he was insane.

"Fine but when you're in the hospital don't come crying to me." She turned said something to Dr. Briefs, and then went down the hallway to Bulma's room. Vegeta stood there not knowing what to say.

"So are you one of Bulma's friends?" Vegeta saw no reason to say no so in his better judgment he said "Yes."

"And you're a boy right?" Vegeta thought this was a stupid question but he answered with the truth.

"Of course I am!" He shot back.

"So you're her boyfriend?" Vegeta's face turned red but Dr. Briefs couldn't see because he was too busy with the machine.

"No!"

/

"I've got it!" Vegeta had become very intrigued with the device; he jumped up and ran over to Dr. Briefs.

"Do you think it will work?" On planet Vegeta they didn't have this kind of technology, and Vegeta had a natural curiosity.

"Think? I know!" When he stood up his cat, Fluffles, fell of his shoulder. He pressed the red button that would start it, and the machine came to life. The florescent blue lights on the machine flashed and an outline of Bulma showed up, the outline started to fill with color, and piece by piece Bulma was brought back from the capsule.

"See I told you I could do it." Bulma was still hunched over in the getting out of the car position.

"I am never riding in a capsule car ever again." Bulma stumbled over and laid down on the leather couch.

"You kids should just stay here there's only one hour left of school." Vegeta stood up and walked over to Chichi with a certain sense of urgency in his walk.

"I need to get to school." She mumbled something but agreed and pulled out a capsule.

"Come on." She started walking down the many halls of Capsule Corp. until she made it out the front door, Vegeta quickly following behind her.

/

"Oh, decided to finally show up did ya'." Yamcha smirked as Vegeta walked into the gym, of course he had a little fan group behind him ready to watch the fight. They included a bunch of cheerleaders, football players, and the occasional "I had nothing better to do" person.

"Wouldn't want to miss watching you cry." Yamcha was shocked when he said that and never came up with a comeback that was fairly good.

"Let's just get this over with so I can stop wasting time." Yamcha nodded, as he turned and flung his fist towards Vegeta. He stepped to the left and Yamcha face planted onto the gym floor. Laughs could be heard from the bleachers where his fans sat.

He made a sad attempt to get up but fell down to the floor. When he finally did get up he ran towards Vegeta full force but Vegeta had no intent on dodging. The Saiyan prince's fist jabbed into Yamcha's gut and he coughed out some blood, probably ruining the hardwood floor for generation's that thoughtless bastard.

"Well I'm leaving." Vegeta walked out of the gym and walked home, leaving the people who watched the fight confused, and frightened at the Saiyan's strength.

/

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter the next one will be up sooner than this one was. Hope it wasn't too short. If you have any ideas for the next chapter it's the small ones that count.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, I heard you got beat up by the new kid. Haha!" One of Yamcha's groupies walked by laughing at the failure that was, Yamcha.

"Shut up." He mumbled to himself. In the one weekend many rumors had spread about him and he had become the school laughing stock.

"Beat up by the newbie… Mr. Antisocial!" Laughter came from either side of him.

"I'm Yamcha the desert loser!" The teen who said that started to hold his stomach and made screams of pain. Everyone laughed, excluding Yamcha.

"Whatever." Yamcha growled slamming his locker shut, when Bulma walked by with Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi.

"You know what," Yamcha said turning around to the group of "friends". "I don't even care anymore, about you, or you, or even you Bulma Briefs!" His voice grew louder and louder as he talked, by the end of his sentence he was screaming. Everyone else in the hallway was silent as Yamcha stared her down. She turned shocked at the scene that was before her.

"What?" Bulma let out weakly, as Yamcha cracked a wicked grin.

"You heard me. I said I don't care about you any more, we're done." They had gone through this before but this time Yamcha meant it.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Bulma retorted tears beginning to form at the sides of her eyes, Vegeta observed the situation from the wall he was leaning on. He had seen tons of battles but none like the one that was unfolding before him.

"I think you would know." Yamcha accursedly pointed towards Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Yamcha who looked as though he was about to crack.

"You cheated on me with him!" Vegeta stood from the wall surprised and Bulma's tears stopped coming. A few people in the hallway gasped, knowing that Bulma and Yamcha had loved each other.

"What?" The two said in unison. Bulma's sadness quickly turned to anger.

"If anyone cheated it was you!" She said pointing her finger at him, as she walked over to him.

"You always say 'oh she's my tutor' or 'we weren't doing anything' well I hope your happy now" Bulma's eyes began to get watery and she ran off towards the girls bathroom Chichi following quickly behind her. Vegeta and, the astounded, Goku walked away, the whole time Vegeta glared down at Yamcha.

/

"I know, I know, its ok." Chichi soothed Bulma as she handed her another tissue. Bulma sniffled after wiping her nose.

"Thanks." She let out with a small whimper. Goku knocked on the wall outside of the girl's restroom.

"Class is starting, we need to go soon." Goku stated. Chichi stood to help Bulma up.

"We can't stay in here forever." Bulma groaned but got up. She went to the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red, her nose wasn't pink, her makeup was fixed, and that she could talk without getting choked up.

"Okay lets go." Bulma, put on a façade of joy, and excitement, even though everyone knew she was depressed. The two walked out, joined the male Saiyans, and made their way to…?

"Oh! I forgot to ask what class are we going to? How long have we been in there?" Bulma asked scanning the halls for a clock.

"We are going to math." Vegeta said, calmly and coolly. Something about the way he said it made her intrigued… almost attracted to him. It wasn't until today that she noticed how good looking he really was. He had an amazing figure, great eyes, but he could use a personality tweak. And that's exactly what she'll do.

"What are you...?" Vegeta looked at Bulma who was checking him out, from head to toe. She immediately looked away, her face beet red.

"Oh sorry, I'm just glad you came to get me from the bathroom…! Wait what I mean is that I'm glad I wasn't abandoned! Wait… I-I.. Mean… Oh. Forget it." She said lowering her head down. Chichi couldn't help but giggle.

"What's going on?" Goku asked sincerely not knowing what was going on. Chichi motioned for him to come closer and she whispered to him, that Bulma likes Vegeta and they need to get them together.

"Don't tell Vegeta! Or Bulma!" Goku smirked at the unknowing "couple". The bell interrupted, Goku thinking about what Bulma and Vegeta's kid, or kids, would look like.

"We need to get to class! Mr. Fisher will kill us!" Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances, nodded, and without warning grabbed the girls up and ran towards the class. Knowing they were faster than the females.

Everything passed by in a blur of, lockers, classroom doors, and the occasional water fountain.

They stopped right outside of the classroom and the two boys set Bulma and Chichi down, whom they had been carrying bridal style.

"You couldn't have gone any faster?" Chichi joked amazed by the speed of the unearthly boys. Chichi had been going out with Goku since the beginning of high school; she knew of his power, his brother, but not that of his other worldly heritage.

"We could hav-"Vegeta covered Goku's mouth before he gave away too much information. Goku licked his hand and Vegeta released at once.

"Ugh! Disgusting Kakarot!" Vegeta wiped his hand on Goku's shirt as he would not spoil his own clothing with "his" saliva. He grumbled and walked into class, Bulma following behind. Goku and Chichi stayed behind so they could quickly talk about how they would get those two together.

"We should go on a double date, so we can all hang out and they'll talk." Chichi said, trying to keep her voice down, so they wouldn't hear, but it was hard with all the excitement she has inside of her.

"That's a great idea Chichi!" Goku yelled, not being able to keep his voice down.

"This Friday, so in two days we'll go to the amusement park, and-"

The door opened showing Mr. Fisher with a "happy" look on his face.

"Here! You can take these to detention tonight." Mr. Fisher gave them each a pink slip, and a packet of math. They walked into class, heads down.

Announcer: In two days the Cell games will- wait? What is this a poorly planned fanfiction? Great *rolls eyes*. Fine! Ahem *cough* In two days the unknowing couple will go on a date and…! I can't do this! *leaves*

**Author Note: Anyways tell me what you think in the comments throw me a favorite… a.. anything? **

***sobs in author sorrow***

**Hope you like the story so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back after being dead forever but I'm going to try to update every Friday now whether it's this story or another one I'm starting up soon or after this one is done ;) not going to give away too much right now but ideas for one shots are welcome so be sure to post it in the comments. Criticism is also welcome.**

Chapter Five

"And they make you work? For free!" Nappa was shocked at the fact that the planet hated child labor but made all the children work at a place called school.

"Yes. It's horrendous. They make you do Calculus, which is the hardest thing I've done in my life as a warrior, reading, Spanish, and Home Ec." Vegeta sort of shuddered at the thought of all the home ec girls staring at him with goo-goo eyes.

"And now I have to go back to that Hell!" Vegeta grabbed his back pack and ran to the school bus just barely making it. He was met by the always obnoxious Goku who looked like he was going to happily torture Vegeta.

"What do you want?" The Saiyan prince asked agitated at the look Goku gave him.

"I know something you don't know." Goku hummed happily to himself as the prince just gave a shrug, betting it was something stupid anyways.

"Vegeta are you doing anything Friday?" The young prince had planned to train after school but he thought he would amuse Goku.

"No, why do you ask?" Vegeta put on the happiest face he could muster, which made him look more sinister than happy.

"Well Bulma, Chich, and me were planning to go to Kiddyland after school on Friday and I thought you might want to come. I got a free ticket because I purchased three and they were having a sale, and I thoug-"

"And why would I go to Kiddyland, with you, your girlfriend, and Bulma?" Goku got beet red when Vegeta had said "your girlfriend". The prince always knew how to push people's buttons.

"Oh is Chich code for something?" Goku grew redder.

"..No! Of course not! We're just friends!" Goku talked quickly raising his voice just the slightest with every word.

"You wouldn't get red in the face like that if you didn't like her." Goku was really embarrassed by the time they got off the bus and walked into the school, his face was still a little pink.

"Hey guys." Bulma and Chichi walked over. Chichi greeted Goku with a hug which made his face flame with color. The heiress just giggled at the couple. Since they weren't dating she thought it was cute that Goku got so embarrassed when Chichi showed him loving affection. While she thought to herself her gaze drifted to Vegeta who looked at Goku and Chichi deep in thought, he had never seen an emotion like this, he didn't even remember seeing his mother and father like this together.

"So what are you doing short, tan, and handsome?" Vegeta's eyes darted to the heiress who giggled at the confused expression on his face.

"I'm studying." Bulma's eyes followed his line of sight to Goku and Chichi.

"Studying humans? It's kind of interesting to know how we work, although Goku doesn't eat like a human." She let out a laugh when the words left her mouth.

"He eats like a starving animal." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh it was in his nature to laugh at the pain of others, these also included starving animals. He looked at Bulma as she laughed and realized that she was one of the best looking humans on the planet. The bell interrupted his train of thought before he could ask her what had been on his mind earlier.

"Well I'll talk to you at Kiddyland! You better come or I'll wipe that smug look of your face!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta holding up her free hand in a fist as she ran down the white tiled floors, to her painted white concrete class. Vegeta chuckled at the thought of her trying to beat him up.

"Hello Vegeta." Vegeta turned to the girl he had run into the first day of school, Tora Meshi.

"What do you want?" She just smiled and started to walk towards him; with her free hand she ran her nails up his arm. He didn't flinch as most boys did.

"Well for starters I want you to be mine." Vegeta just grimaced.

"And why would I become your personal slave?" Tora laughed her bitch laugh and put her hand on his face, cupping his face in her hand.

"Because I will fulfill all," She leaned onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Your desires." She expected him to start loving her right then and there but he simply responded with a smirk on his face.

"No." Disbelief washed over Tora like flea shampoo on a dog.

"What was that?"

"I said no. And I have classes to get to; girls are waiting for me in Home Ec." Vegeta knew how to play people like flutes, and today he was the pied piper of her emotion.

"You will be mine Vegeta!" Tora yelled out to him as he walked away taking he shortest fastest route to Home Ec he could find. _Like I would date a worthless female human like that._ Vegeta thought to himself as he walked into Home Ec making it just before the bell.

"And I guess I will be seeing you, Bulma, and Kakarot at Kiddyland tomorrow after school." Chichi nearly squealed because her plan was working perfectly.

"Be sure to be at school tomorrow, because none of us know where you live so it'd be kind of hard to pick you up." The brunette laughed at her own joke but quickly got serious.

"Yeah if you are not here tomorrow I'll hang you from your balls," she poked his chest. "And you can quote me on that." And for once in Vegeta's life he was somewhat scared of another planet's inhabitance.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter, so tell me to UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! As most comments are. Anyways I might start my other story up on word, then again maybe not… Yell at me because I like to procrastinate if you couldn't tell already. I like criticism as long as it's not "this story is bullshit. YOU FUCKING SUCK" lol give me some reasons. Although I haven't gotten any BS comments from you guys. Well my long A/N is now over. Expect Friday/Saturday-ish updates from now on.**


End file.
